


Kaisoo drabbles

by xiaolianhua



Series: Twitter drabble challenges [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Collection of drabbles I wrote on twitter by request
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Twitter drabble challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549
Kudos: 7





	Kaisoo drabbles

Wearing each other’s clothes 

Jongin loves it when Kyungsoo wears his shirts. The sleeves rolled up and the hem hanging below his ass. There's just something special in the view so when Jongin comes to the kitchen, yawning and sees Kyungsoo with slippers, boxers and Jongin’s soft fuzzy sweater on cooking for breakfast he feels warm all over.

He can't stop himself from stepping closer and embracing Kyungsoo from the back, peering over his shoulder to the pan. "Fried rice? For breakfast?" 

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Kyungsoo chuckles and tosses in some sesame oil before turning off the flame and turning around with a smile, "Sleepyhead."

Jongin just shrugs and grins back, “It's a day off, I don’t need the clock. It smells great, thank you.” He says and leans down to peck Kyungsoo’s lips. “I’ll set the table.” 

“Do that.” Kyungsoo smiles and chortles when he sees what Jongin is wearing. The penguin boxers on the younger’s hips were definitely a gag gift for himself, not to the other. “Nice underwear.” He chuckles as he moves the pan to the table, “I haven’t seen those in a while.” 

Trying something new 

“We should get a new hobby.” Kyungsoo says as he blops on the couch next to his lover. 

Jongin glances at him over his book with a raised brow, “Why?” 

“It’s been a while since we did something together. I like that we have separate hobbies but one together would be nice too.” 

“And what did you have in mind?” Jongin asks, closing the book and placing it away, “Nothing scary, I hope.” 

“Scary?” Kyungoso laughs, “No, nothing scary, I promise.” He smiles, watching his lover for a moment. “I was thinking either latino dances or some handicrafts like throwing some clay pottery?” 

Jongin just blinks at him for a moment, taking in the words. “Clay what? No.” 

“Dance it is then,” Kyungsoo grins, “Good thing that I already booked us a lesson this evening. Come on, let’s get changed.” 

Jongin stares as himself from the dance room mirrors. The loose pants he usually wears for exercise were apparently the wrong kind and these tight, slim pants were just right. He does admit his legs do look good in them but it’s still embarrassing to wear it in front of the teachers. 

Kyungsoo smiles at him when he steps out from the adjoined dressing room, wearing a similar pair of tight pants but with a sheer fabric wrapped around his waist like a flowing skirt. “You look great, the pants suit you well.” 

Jongin chokes on his saliva and coughs, pulling the other man close to whisper in his ear, “You just wanted to see me in these when I pop a boner cos of your choice of clothing.” 

“Never.” Kyungsoo says overly sweet and innocent, “All latino dancers have pants like that. It’s masculine or whatever. Now, let’s try this!” 

Night time routine 

Kyungsoo smiles softly as he looks at Jongin splayed on their bed naked. He's not sure when it started but it has been going on for a while. 

Every time Jongin sprains a muscle during practice he ends up laying on his stomach, the massaging oil on the nightstand. 

"Back or legs?" Kyungsoo asks as he reaches for the oil.

"Both," Jongin sighs, "Lower back and inner thigh on right side. I'm not sure what happened, slipped maybe. The choreo is challenging."

"Hmm, I'll start with your back then," Kyungsoo says and sits on top of Jongin’s thighs, his own knees bracketing the other’s body 

It's comforting for both. The gentle but firm touches, little grunts of pain and sighs of pleasure. 

After the massage Kyungsoo tugs the covers on both of them and kisses Jongin good night. Sometimes they murmur sweet nothings in the dark but tonight, Jongin is already slipping in dreamland and Kyungsoo takes a moment just to watch his partner. 

Jongin reaches for him in his sleep and Kyungsoo sighs content in Jongin’s arms, slowly lulled asleep by the other's slow breathing.

Waking up together

Jongin is always so warm. He’s almost too warm against Kyungsoo’s back but neither of them really want to move away yet. There’s a light breeze from the open window and Kyungsoo blinks his eyes open. 

It’s bright outside, the waves are crashing to the shore in a comforting way. They really should get up and have some breakfast and go out for a walk before it gets too hot but it’s so serene here now. 

Jongin snores softly and his breath hitches, waking the man up. Kyungsoo waits silently for Jongin to fall back asleep but instead he gets warm, soft lips on his shoulder. Again and again, pressing kisses along the expanse of skin, unhurried and loving. 

A smile spreads over Kyungsoo’s lips and he catches Jongin’s hand, holding it against his stomach. “G’mornin’” His voice is rough, husky from sleep. 

It takes a moment or two before Jongin grunts his reply. The younger having never been much of a morning person. 

Kyungsoo turns around to face Jongin and greets him with a soft kiss on his lips. “Breakfast?” 

“Not yet,” Jongin mumbles, pulling Kyungsoo closer to nuzzle his neck, “wanna stay in here longer.” 

“Mhmmm, just a moment more.” Kyungsoo agrees and closes his eyes, enjoying the tender touches for a bit longer.

Picnic 

If you asked just about anyone else how they would describe a picnic, they would answer something along the lines of sunny day, nice food, friends and family in a park. 

But if you ask it from Jongin or Kyungsoo, the answer is totally different. For them, picnic means driving to the countryside in the middle of the night, eating good food, having some coffee or tea and just sitting in the dark listening to the sounds of nature and watching stars. 

Kyungsoo parks the car at the side of the road after driving well past an hour out of Seoul. He wakes Jongin up with a nudge on his shoulder before getting out of the car. 

It's their usual spot is just a few minutes walk away, in a secluded beach side park away from bustling cities. 

Jongin picks up his telescope while Kyungsoo takes the blanket and snacks. It's supposed to be a perfect night to see Venus. 

Kyungsoo doesn't really know that much about space but he likes watching Jongin look up at the stars with eyes sparkling as brightly as the northern star. 

Shopping for needs nsfw

Kyungsoo glances at Jongin before clicking on the furniture featured in the shop. There's a few different models, some with extra accessories available. He clicks on one of the divans, idly looking through the photos.

"Sex chair?" Jongin asks, mildly interested about it too.

"Just browsing," Kyungsoo answers as he reads the description. 

"Hardly just browsing!" Jongin giggles, pushing his lover’s shoulder. "We can get it if you want but only if you add the cuffs too."

Cuffs? Kyungsoo whips his head to look at the other in surprise. He never thought Jongin would be into bondage. "Cuffs? You're into that?" 

Jongin blushes but doesn't look away. Instead, he does that one-sided smirk, "I'm always ready to bind you down, hyung."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen at the words before he grins back at the other, "Likewise. You'd look perfect bound down to that with your nice little ass up in the air."

Kyungsoo chooses the black version and adds it to the shopping basket before choosing a set of cuffs that can be fastened to the furniture. The purchase is finalized before Jongin can say anything more.

A heated argument in a park

Jongin could tell that there was something bothering Kyungsoo but he didn’t know what. The older one had been oddly quiet for the whole time while walking around the park. 

The weather was great, not too hot, not too cold and there weren't too many people around either but he just couldn’t figure it out why his partner was like this. He asked about it, he did, but Kyungsoo stayed mum. Until they reached an area near the edge of the park. That’s when he exploded. 

“You know, if you could have just cleaned up after spilling the coffee…” 

“Wh, what?” Jongin asked, brows furrowed. 

“The sugar in your damned concoction you call coffee ruined the floor and the cupboard. The dirt is now stuck on it, my socks are ruined because of it and-” Kyungsoo’s tone rose up with each word as he let it all out, “You just couldn’t care but left it all there while leaving to work like nothing ever happened!! I can’t understand why I am even living with such a slob like you!” 

“Hey, whoa…” Jongin said, staring at the other in confusion. His latte? Wait, what. “I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t see it spread so far. I wiped the table before leaving.” He really was sorry about it although he’s still not completely sure why Kyungsoo is so mad about a spill of coffee. It was just a spill, easily cleaned too from the hard tiled floor. 

“I’m staying with my brother tonight. Think what you did.” Kyungsoo said, stomping away and leaving Jongin standing baffled.

Forgetting something, light angst

Jongin had been looking at Kyungsoo expectantly for the past ten minutes. It’s nothing unusual for the younger to stare but when Kyungsoo looked back at him, his expression was anything but usual. 

“What is it, Nini?” Kyungsoo asked softly, giving his attention fully to the other. 

“Nothing.” The answer was curt and quick enough for Kyungsoo to understand it was a blatant lie. 

With a sigh, Kyungsoo placed the book away from his hands and got up, taking a few steps towards the other to stand in front of him. “It’s clearly nothing, Nini. Tell me what’s going on?” 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” He said after a moment of silence, “you forgot that we were supposed to go and see Raeon’s dance performance today.” 

Kyungsoo masked a gasp as he turned to look at the big clock hanging on their wall. They only have 40 minutes left. Shit. “Oh god, I’m sorry! I didn’t.. Shit, we can still make it if we leave right away! I’ll drive us, it’s faster.” He said as he tugged Jongin towards the door. At least they were both decently dressed, it would be fine in the dark hall. 

“It’s too late.” Jongin sighed, refusing to move. “I can’t get there in time.” 

“We can and we will.” Kyungsoo said, “Come on, you said he’ll be near the end, right? Cos he’s the best.”

Nursing the sick one

It really should have been the other way round. Kyungsoo thinks when Jongin carefully brings him a bowl of porridge. It does look alright but Kyungsoo wouldn’t bet his money for the taste of it. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Jongin and he loves the fact that the younger tries to cook when he himself is too sick to do it. But sometimes, it would be better just to walk to the porridge shop block away and buy it. 

“You’re awake!” Jongin smiles happily as he waits for Kyungsoo to sit up in bed before placing the small serving tray on his lap. “I made chicken porridge. They said it is the best when you’re sick.” 

Kyungsoo hums, offering a small smile to his lover. It’s endearing, really, how much the other cares for him, loves him. “Thank you. I’ll try to eat as much as I can.” He croaks out, voice hoarse from the cold. 

“Are you still feeling really sick? I think you should go to the doctor.” Jongin pouts as he perks himself on the edge of the bed, watching Kyungsoo blow on a spoonful before tasting it. 

The taste isn’t as bad as it could be and the rice is soft. Maybe it’s the cold and loss of taste but it does feel nice to eat something made with love. “I’ll go tomorrow if the fever doesn’t go down.” He says between bites, looking at Jongin, “This is good, thank you.” 

Jongin beams back at him and nods, “I’m glad you like it. I have to go now but I’ll be back in two hours, okay? Text me if you need something.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo mumbles and flushes when Jongin leans over to press a kiss on his sweaty temple. 

“Eat and rest some more. Love you.” Jongin smiles before leaving Kyungsoo alone with his food.


End file.
